Phantom Bride
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Danny is forced to move away from Amity Park with his family. He looses contact with Sam and Tucker for five years. When he does finally contact them again, it is an invitation to his wedding? What happens when it's all a trick? Dx? DxS
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't take on another story, but I just had to. ( It was my muse's fault) I'm going to have fun writing this story. I would like to dedicate this to Sleep Warrior (Elyse) because she is helping me plan for future chapters of the fic, in her spare time...( whenever she puts off homework...) She was the one who urged me to write this fic. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything for the fic. Butch owns Danny Phantom. I changing the plot, so I guess that could be mine...but it doesn't matter. **

**AN- Italics is the flashback.**

* * *

Seventeen year old Danny Fenton closed his school locker.'Sam, I need to talk to you…you see the thing is, I'm moving, but it won't be as bad as you think it will be. No, that won't work. Sam, we need to talk. Sam, I like you, but the thing is, I'm moving. That won't work either. Sam, I really like you …'-

"Hey Danny." The voice stopped him in his tracts.

"Sam." His voice held no emotion to it. He just couldn't face the truth; he was going to leave her and the rest of Amity, the only problem was; they didn't know it yet. His eyes lingered over her figure. She had really grown up, and was become more beautiful every day. It seemed like every day more guys would start taking notice of her. One guy was Dash which made his blood boil. Sam was his. Of this he was sure; out of everyone, he would miss her the most. Sam's eyes held confusion.

"Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me all week." She paused for a mere second seeing no reaction on his face.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Danny felt his heart stop for the moment, but he couldn't tell her...at least, not yet.

"No, Sam- I'm not mad, it's just"- He sighed.

"I have some things I have to work out." Sam's lips parted, as if she was going to say something, but closed them. He was being all secretive, and she didn't know why.

"You know you can tell me anything right Danny?" A rush of guilt ran through his body as he heard her utter those words past her purple lips.

"I have to go talk to Mrs. Dunn."- He rushed off before Sam could protest or maybe even figure out that he didn't have Mrs. Dunn as one of his teachers. It was killing him inside more than anything, because Daniel James Fenton wasn't clueless anymore. He was in love with his best friend Samantha Manson. For the last week he had kept a secret from both of his friends. He was moving far away from Amity Park. He just couldn't bare life without them. Maybe he figured that if he didn't tell them, then the harsh truth wouldn't happen.  
"Danny." He heard his other friend yell.

"Yeah Tucker."

"I saw you two lovebirds getting cozy over there." Danny said nothing. Tucker just stood there gawking that his best friend didn't deny the lovebirds comment.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Sam." Tucker's face brightened as he let out a chuckle.

"I knew it! I could set you up a date with her and then"-

"No you can't." Danny's eyes avoided Tucker.

"Why not?" Tucker protested. He watched his friend, and knew something was terribly wrong.

"I'm moving Tucker."

"You're joking right?" Tucker waited for Danny's mood to suddenly change, laughing, anything that would show him that he was joking.

"I wish I was." Reality hit in. Danny really was moving. Danny wouldn't joke with something like this.

"When are you going?" Danny's head fell.

"In two days."

"Does Sam know about this?" Danny shook his head. He just couldn't do it.

"She needs to know Danny."

"I know." He said meekly.

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

* * *

One day before departure

Sam flopped on her bed feeling heartbroken. She knew something was wrong, and now she knew what. Danny was moving. He had approached her after school.

_flashback_

_"Hey Sammy." _

"Hey Danny, did you talk to Mrs. Dunn?"

"Oh yeah." He took a deep breath.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Sam felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

"What is it?" She felt cheeks heat up.

"There's no easy way of telling you this Sam; I'm moving."

"Oh." Was all that she could manage to say. Her eyed found the floor.'Try to be supportive Manson.'

"Where?"

"Florida." Sam's eyes found the ground.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Danny forced his eyes on Sam waiting for some kind of reaction.

"But Sam." He proceeded to try and tell her his feelings, but Sam had other plans.

"I have to go..."

"Sam." She ran without looking back.

_End flashback_

"How could he do this to me?" She cried into her pillow. Lately things were hinting that things would get more romantic between the two of them, and then Danny went into withdraw. She figured it was something she did. He confronted her a day before he would be leaving. Tears spilled over.

"He wasn't even planning on telling me that he was leaving." She tried to be happy for him, but all thoughts led to him betraying her, by simply not telling her. Her knees rose up allowing her to rest her chin on them. It wasn't fair, who would save her from ghosts, who would take her flying, and more importantly, what about the feelings she was always trying to hide. What would happen to them?

* * *

A couple hours before Departure

Danny stuffed the last part of the boxed into the moving truck. He looked back to Tucker, who shook his head sadly. Danny's eyes fell to the ground. She would come say good-bye right?

"Sam, will come. Trust me." He told his friend, and then muttered under his breath.

"She has to." He offered a small smile to his friend. He had come over to help them move boxes, but the conversations were silent. No words needed to be said in the empty house. The house started to look normal when they took down the Fenton Works sign, and turned the ops center into the blimp. Harsh reality was taking a toll on the friends as well as the mother and father, for they had never caught the ghost boy. They were moving across the country, and everyone knew life wouldn't be the same. Dash wouldn't have Danny to pick on, Paulina couldn't tease him anymore, and the trio would be reduced to a duo. Dash hadn't even try to pick on him during his last week, but Danny knew he would give up everything, even the special treatment from Dash, to stay in Amity Park. In a couple hours, Danny would leave Amity Park, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"Danny, sweetie, it's time to go."

"Just a couple more minutes, Sam will come I know she will." Maddie only agreed because she heard the desperateness in his voice. She knew the move was the best for the entire family. She was offered a job she couldn't refuse that had to do with hunting ghosts. Danny would get over his simple crush that he had on Sam, there were girls in Florida after all. She only hoped, for Danny's sake that Sam would show to say good-bye.

* * *

"We really need to go Danny." Danny kept his eyes out on the outstretched road in disbelief.

"She didn't come. I won't even get to say bye." Tucker looked at Danny with sympathy.

"I'll watch over her Danny. I promise." He nudged Danny's side.

"You know make sure no guys mistreat her." Danny smiled.

'No, Sam deserves only the best.'

"I guess this is it." Danny started headed into the RV.

"Danny." He heard a voice whisper behind him. His heart began to beat faster. He turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace taking in her scent. The scent he had fallen in love with.

"So you're really leaving?" She whispered in his ear, desperately hoping that it wasn't true.

"I have to Sam. I don't have a choice..."

"We'll keep in touch…" Her voice faded.

"Something." She finished.

"I'll come visit you in the night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She hit his arm making him yelp out in pain.

"I was being serious." She tried to hide her blushing cheeks. The two teen's laugher faded away leaving awkward silence. He rested his forehead on hers.

'Say something.' Her mind screamed.

"I'm going to miss you."

'Anything.' Her mind yelled, but she couldn't speak. Danny stayed silent. There was more awkward silence.

'Last chance.' Her mind warned her.

"So I guess this is good-bye." She forced herself to look into his eyes; those piercing eyes."No." He said rather forcefully; it almost scared her. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Friends never say good-bye." She hugged him one last time letting his arms settle around her waist. This was right, but the moment left her soon enough. He smiled at her and then Tucker before disappearing into the Fenton Assault Vehicle. Jazz was the next one to go through the line of hugs. When she hugged Sam she whispered,

"I'm glad you came." Sam fought the tears in her eyes; she couldn't break down not in front of them. Tucker put his hand on her shoulder. She could barely watch the RV drive into the distance.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"What are you sorry for?" The two teen's eyes met.

"That you never got a chance to tell him your feelings." Sam adverted her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm going home. I have some thinking to do."  
Tucker watched her stroll in the direction of her house. He shook his head sadly. The only time she would admit it, and he was already gone. Things would be different, but life would move on. He looked back to Sam's shadow which was fading over a hill. He had to look after her now. He had promised him.

"For your sake Sam." His eyes switch to the house Danny used to live in.

"I hope he does come back, because it does matter." Tucker Foley started to walk back to his home, and his new life.

* * *

One Week Later-

"Where you going Freak?" Dash had corner Sam once again.

"Leave me along Dash." She snarled.

"What are you going to do about it? Have your loser boyfriend come back and defend you, if you haven't noticed he's not around to protect you anymore. He's not coming back."

"Don't you ever talk about Danny like that!" She tried to slap him, but Dash caught her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Kitty has claws when it comes to her boyfriend." Dash laughed with his friends. He pushed her up against the lockers.

"I'm telling you what's going to happen. We're going into the back room, and I'm going to show you a good time." Sam took her chance and bit his other arm that was coming dangerously close to her. Dash screamed out in pain while throwing her to the floor.

"You miserable little"- He raised his hand to slap her.

"Don't you lay a hand on her." Sam's eyes locked with the owner of the voice; Valerie. Valerie was a black belt and not afraid to use it.

"G-Grey…" Dash managed to stutter out. Val held her position to show them she was serious. Dash was scared, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

"Come on guys, let's go." They pushed past Val to class. She hurried over to her.

"Sam, are you alright?" She held out a hand, but Sam ignored it and stood herself fine.

"Yeah, fine." She brushed past Val.

"You're sure?" Her voice stopped her from walking away.

"Yeah."

"Sam, I know we're not the best of friends, but Danny was both of our friends. I know he meant a lot to you. You know you can talk to me about anything." Sam said nothing at first. She was stunned.

"Thank you." She hurried off to her class not wanting to be late. Val sighed. Whatever Sam wasn't telling her, she would find out sooner or later. Danny's move affected Sam more than she thought it would. It affected everyone pretty hard. They just had to live life without Danny Fenton in it, if only Sam would learn that soon.

* * *

"Danny come on, you'll be late to school." Jazz called down the hall.

"You should be at college." Danny grumbled. He kept looking out the window.

"Sulking won't make us move back."

"I can sulk if I want to." He huffed.

"Sulking won't make Sam be with you." Jazz crossed her arms.

"Go away." He picked up the nearest item and tried to throw it at her, but he missed her.

"Wow. Youreally are getting worse without her." Jazz taunted.

"Would you shut-up?" He yelled. Jazz smiled a know-it-all smile. They were in a war and Danny's anger wasn't winning.

"Now, that you're out of your sulking mood, get ready for school." Jazz left the room leaving Danny in a huff. He eyed the computer. Maybe he could send her an email. He promised he would stay in contact with her. A smile graced his lips for the first time since he had moved there when he remembered what he had even suggested. While she just took it coming to visit her in the night as a joke, he was dead serious. Even though down here he could explore his dreams of being an astronaut further, nothing would replace Amity Park. He couldn't believe how well everyone had already adapted to the move; like Amity Park had no longer resisted. He just couldn't forget it. Two members of team Phantom were still there, one his best friend, the other the girl of his dreams. No where would feel like home, he couldn't sleep, nothing tasted right. He couldn't live without them. He just hoped that they missed him as much as he missed them.

**

* * *

RGT- I'm sorry for any typos I might have made, or any OOCness the characters might have had. You have to remember they are older. This chapter was around the length that most chapters will be. I also apologize if this was a dull chapter, most of the plot/ action will be in the next few chapters. The next chapter takes place 5 years later. Reviews give me inspiration.**

**-Rose Garden Twilight-**


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing You Again

**Hey Everyone. Sorry .When I posted it the first time, I forgot to click save. Yes, it has been a long week. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you to qwerty and alow for reviewing. (Qwerty)- I fixed it right after you said something, thank you. I didn't type it like that I swear. (Alow) – Yeah, I can't believe I wrote that. You never know what Dash could do…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Derek in the story. And some plot twist I add in there.**

* * *

5 Years Later

No one really wanted to answer a phone call at 5:30 in the morning, but unfortunately for Tucker Foley he reached over to the phone which had awaken him from his sleep without checking the ID.

"Hello." His voice was obviously sleep deprived. Whoever was calling, better have a good reason.

"What." He was fully awake now.

"Danny." He hissed.

"Why haven't you called or anything. Do you know how heart broken Sam is?" There was silence on Tucker's side.

"You're getting what!" Tucker's eyes bulged out.

"But I thought you wanted…." A smile spread on his lips.

"Oh, of course why wouldn't I be there?" A chuckle escaped from his lips.

"She is so going to kill you." Danny laughed on the other end.

"I know Tucker, I know. So here is my plan." Tucker listened intently. He had to be supportive. This wedding would be very hard to pull off. He had to make sure everything ran smoothly.

* * *

Sam checked her email everyday to see if Danny had sent her an email. Sure Tucker called her desperate at first to tease her, but he stopped after awhile. Sam finally had given up after five months. Danny would have sent her sent her something by then. She had sent a hoard of emails, none of which he had responded to. College eventually got in the way, and then new friends, but no one could replace Tucker or Danny. Of course she kept in touch with Tucker. They weren't as close as they used to. Danny seemed to in another country He had promised to stay in touch; he had lied. This is what she got from believing his promise, no voicemails, no emails, no anything. But today was special. Sam Manson was in for a surprise. She half expected to get one email from Tucker, three or four from Derek; one of her best friends who liked her, but she didn't share the same feelings. It was too painful to love again. After all he would go on to another Goth chick sooner or later. She heard the phone ring through out her house. When she checked the caller ID, it read Derek Droppers. She pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Oh hey Derek." She said already knowing it was him. She casually went on with her day checking her email while he talked.

"So Sam, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to a Humpty Dumpy concert this weekend with me…you know…maybe like a...a date?" Sam stopped breathing for a second; not because of what he asked her. In her inbox she had received an email from non other than Danny Fenton.

"Uh…Hello, Sam?" Her lips trembled as she spoke.

"I have to go."

"Sam, wait. Sam"- Her thumb clicked the off button, and the phone dropped to the floor. She felt her whole body shaking with joy. The subject of the email was invitation. A huge grin spread across her face until she read what it said. It was an invitation to Danny's wedding. It said that she was invited to come down to his place. Transportation would be provided. She felt herself grew weaker. Now it was too late to tell him how she felt. The next thing she knew, she passed out.

* * *

"Sam." She didn't want to get up.

"Sam." Who was bothering her?

"Sam." Her eyes jerked awake when she recognized the voice.

"Tucker!" He chuckled.

"That was my name last time I checked." She threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get the email? There is a limo waiting outside to take us to the airport and then"-

"Florida." Sam finished for him.

"I'll wait for you in the limo. Freshen up; I'm sure you can buy clothes there. We don't want to miss our flight." She watched him leave before rushing to her bedroom. She pealed off and replaced them with new clothes. It only took fifteen minutes tops before she ran out the door only to bump into Derek. His brown hair was brushed to the side covering one of his green eyes; green eyes that reminded her of Danny.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?"

"I'm going somewhere this weekend." Derek's noise scrunched up.

"To visit a friend." She added not wanting to crush his feelings.

"It's Danny isn't it?" Sam fought every one of the blushes making their way on her cheeks.

"Yeah." His eyes grew huge.

"You mean that limo downstairs is for you?" Sam hid a smile. She hadn't told any of her new friends how rich she was; she didn't want to tell him that she had limos in her garage.

"Yeah." He held out an arm.

"May I walk you down?" She answered by slipping her arm through his.

"Sam. Are you sure you want to do this? After all he did to you. What he put you through?" Sam didn't tell him that she would probably suffer more by going.

"Yeah. I have to talk to Danny. We need to work some things out."

"Be careful Sam." She hugged him tightly before she opened the limo door.

"Bye." He just stood there dumb-founded.

"Bye." He whispered after she had closed the door. The limo pulled away not long after. Sam remained quiet as the two sat there. Tucker was the one who started the conversation.

"You're close." He observed.

"Who?"

"Derek." Sam felt a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah." She said. Tucker arched an eyebrow.

"But he isn't your boyfriend, right?" She felt her cheeks hear up even more.

"No, we're just friends." She didn't know if she saw a look of relief or happiness spread over his face. The two fell into silence again. It was going to be a long ride to the airport and even longer flight to Florida. The silence was still looming through the car for another half an hour. Tucker was one of her best friend; surely she could find something to talk about. She cleared her throat.

"I wonder what he'll be like." Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably the same." Her eyes fell to her hands, so much for their lively conversation. There was something she wondered.

"Tucker, has Danny ever contacted you after he moved?" Tucker sat there for a brief moment of silence.

"A few times." He confessed quietly. She felt her heart jerk. He had talked to Tucker, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

"You-You talked to him. How is he?" Jealousy stirred inside her.

"He's fine. His family is rich now. Something about his parents made a ghost invention that actually works." Sam rolled her eyes.

"He misses you." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah right." Her chin rested on her palm.

"If he did, then he wouldn't shut me out." She muttered crossing her arms. Tucker watched her as she sulked on her side of the seat. Maybe things would have been better if he lied to her. Now she felt like Danny had left her out. He didn't know why Danny had never talked to Sam. Maybe he was scared. All he hoped was she would get over her grudge soon.

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome to Orlando International Airport. The current time is 2:00 p.m. We hope you enjoyed flying with us." Tucker hand gently nudged Sam's shoulder.

"What?" Her eyes opened slowly.

"We're here." She threw her hands behind her head and stretched.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked yawning.

"Twenty minutes after we took off. I didn't want to wake you." He paused.

"Sam, how much sleep have you been getting lately?"

"Not much"- She answered honestly.

"Nightmares." She said blankly. The tow left it at that. Tucker's eyebrows furred. Sam was having nightmares, why had she not told him. In the gut of his stomach; he could do nothing if the nightmares were of Danny. What could he say to that? He left for a good reason?

"Sam." She turned her eyes on him. He saw bags under her eyes.

"Are your nightmares about Danny?" He asked in a hushed tone. Sam didn't answer. She went on as it he had never asked it. She didn't need to.

"There's our ride." A chuffer held out a sign that read Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. His smile grew.

"I'm Jeff. I will be giving you a ride today. I will show you to the limo. It made them wonder, how rich was Daniel Fenton?

* * *

The two sat uneasily in the limo. After two hours they were starting to get bored. Tucker thought it would be the right time to strike up another conversation.

"So Sam, how does it feel to be the Maid of Honor?" The question woke Sam up from whatever sleep she was falling into.

"What!"

"Danny didn't tell you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, he forgot to mention that little detail." She muttered. It was going to be a long trip. She had to be the maid of honor for women she didn't know.

* * *

Sam didn't know whether to fell relief or panic when they pulled into the long driveway. When the limo stopped she didn't make a move to open the door, and she didn't know what stopped her; fear maybe. No, she could never be afraid of Danny, just afraid of how he might change. Tucker sensed her fear and chuckled.

"Don't worry Sam, nothing has changed." Sam feared that Tucker knew her all too well.

"I hope you're right." Sam stood herself up on the driveway. His house was huge. It reminded her of her old house. She felt her breathing stop when she saw Danny waiting for them. His hair had not changed one bit; it still swung over to one side of his head and as messy as ever. His blue eyes were piercing as always; she couldn't imagine what they would be like in ghost mode. She didn't care who was watching. She ran to him, half way they met in a tight embrace.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Daniel Fenton." He squeezed her tighter.

"I missed you too Sammy." His breath lingered outside her ear sending chills down her spine. How was it possible after so long that he could still have this affect on her. It wasn't fair. Just the way he said that made her feel like she cheated the Bride. Just the fact of how close she was made her tingle. She tried to hold back a laugh.

"You didn't come visit me in the night."

"I was busy." He said. Sam didn't need to know that he had actually come to visit her a couple times. He just couldn't bring himself to wake her. If only she knew how many times he picked up the phone to call her, but lost the nerve. A voice interrupted the two.

"Danny!"

"We'll talk later." She said quietly leaving his body warmth to see Valerie running towards him. They met in an embrace as well, and she felt herself cringe. She felt jealous, but she would never admit it out loud. Danny was getting married, and there was nothing she could do or say to stop him. It was too late to tell him her feelings now. She simply hoped that while she was here that she could suppress her feelings, so it wouldn't become awkward between them. She could leave and try and to forget Danny all over again. Another voice intervened.

"Hey baby brother, don't I get a hug too?" Danny released Val and took Jazz in his arms laughing.

"Baby brother huh?" He now towered over her small figure.

"You'll always be my baby brother, no matter how tall you are." She pulled away looking around the estate.

"So where is the lucky lady?" Danny panicked, but no one really noticed; no one, but Jazz.

"She's out picking the flowers she wants." Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Danny didn't respond to her, but turned to his other guests.

"Why don't you guys go unpack?"

"I have nothing to unpack." Sam confessed. Val's eyes lit up.

"Let's go shopping!" Val exclaimed. Danny noticed Sam cringe, and managed to suppress a chuckle.

"You should go." He flashed a smile, and she returned it.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Val told him as Danny nodded. He turned and when went into the house to show the other guests to their rooms. He then retreated to his study. He watched wistfully as one of his cars drove away.

"Forgive me Sammy." He whispered thinking that no one heard him. A female voice caught him off guard.

"How dumb do you think I am?" He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed.

"I never thought you were dumb Jazz."

"You have some explaining to do." Danny closed his eyes. He knew this day would come. He would have to fill her in on everything.

"You better sit down. It all started when you left for college."

* * *

**A.N.- There you have it. I know everything seems to be very unclear by now, but it is suppose to be. If you pick up certain clues you will know what they are talking about. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews give inspiration to me. I'll be putting up a spoiler section in my profile soon, so in a couple of days check it out.  
-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 Mistakes

**Another chapter is up! I was surprised at the number of author alerts I have. So what I can say is thank you. I like this chapter... Thank you to all my reviewers. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Author's Notes- Italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or relating characters.**

* * *

"How about this one?" Val held up a black V neck that went lower than she wanted it too. Even she had a sense of modesty.

"Right color, too low."

"Oh come on at least try it on." Val pouted.

"Don't you want to win Danny back?"

"Val, are you crazy? Danny is getting married. He obviously is happy with the girl he has. She grabbed the shirt regardless and headed back to the dressing room. After a few minutes she emerged in the black top. The shirt showed her assets more than she wanted it to. She couldn't help but hear the wolf whistles. Man, she felt like a slut.

"It looks good on you." Sam retreated and placed her normal shirt on. Val grabbed the shirt from her hands.

"I'm buying it for you."

"No, Val, don't!" She tried to grab the shirt away.

"You still like him don't you?"

"I'm not going to ruin his soon-to-be marriage by going around in revealing clothing."

"How about this swim suit?" Sam looked around. It was the modest swimsuit there…and that wasn't saying much. At least it was black.

The two continued to shop for half-an-hour. When it came time to pay the store clerk gave her the top.

"It's on the house."

"But"-

"It wouldn't look better on anyone but you."

"I can't." She protested.

"I'll take care of it." He winked at her. Sam finished paying as fast as she could and dragged Val out of the store. She swore never to go back into that store again. Val laughed as she danced around like a teenaged girl.

"He was flirting with you."

"Why should I care?"

"Why wouldn't you care? He's hot!" Sam rolled her eyes. She was glad that she was better than going around talking about hot guys.

"Come on Val. Let's go."

* * *

Sam tried not to remember her conversation with Val during the shopping trip while she ate dinner. Sam glanced over at Danny. Little bits of the conversation with Val came running back in her mind. 

"_He was flirting with you."_

"_Why shouldn't you care? He's hot!" _

Danny flashed one of his warm smiles.

"_Don't you want to win Danny back?"_

He was already taken. He was going to get married in a week and a half. Why couldn't Danny just have invited her after he was married? Then she wouldn't think such thoughts about liking him. She looked around the table. Where was the bride, shouldn't she be there with Danny. If she could just see her face, and then she would know what kind of girl Danny had fallen for. Was she smart, pretty, athletic?

"Danny, where's your fiancé?" Sam asked randomly. Danny nearly chocked on his water.

"She's"-

"Out." Tucker and Jazz said in unison. Jazz and Tucker had met her already. Why was she the last to know everything?

"I'm not hungry anymore." She left the room before anyone could object. The table went suddenly quiet.

"You need to tell her Danny. She can't take this anymore." Jazz chided.

"She'll be fine. I'll go talk to her." He stood up and chased after her. Murmurs spread around the table. Jazz stood up.

"Everyone, Danny has something to tell you, but I believe now would be the best time to explain why you are here…"

* * *

Sam lay on the bed Danny had assigned her. It even smelled like Danny. It was driving her mad. 

"Get a hold of yourself Manson." She whispered bitterly. She didn't know how much she could take; just looking at him brought back old feelings. Staying in Danny's house was going to be harder than she thought. A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Sam." She cursed under her breath. **Not him, not now**.

"Come in." As soon as it was said, she regretted her words. Danny closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me. I know you too well." She stood herself up.

"Are you sure about that." She whispered wistfully turning her back on him. After mere seconds, Danny embraced her from behind.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend."

'And nothing more.' She thought bitterly. She broke away from him.

"Then why didn't you talk to me over the last five years. Where were you Danny! I waited for you. I sent countless emails and voice mails. You didn't return any of them! I waited five years Danny…five…years." Her voice faded. She didn't mean to yell at him, it just happened. Danny pulled her into him from behind.

"Sam, I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant. The fact is that I care about you more than what you probably think I do right now." What she felt next shocked her. He pressed his lips against the back of her collar bone. She pushed him away.

"I have to go." She raced out of the room. Danny didn't follow her. Instead he had a smirk plastered on his lips.

* * *

'How can he do that to me?' She thought infuriated. She felt cheated even though she wasn't the on Danny cheated on. Didn't he have any shame for what he did? 

"Sam is something wrong." Jazz feared that once again Danny had screwed up when it came to the matter of Sam.

"Nothing is wrong."

"What did Danny do this time?"

I don't want to talk about it." Jazz nodded understandingly.

"Of course. Hey Sam, would you like to take a late night swim. We can talk and catch up?" A ghost of a smile extended to her lips.

"Sure." Sam glanced back nervously at her room. She didn't want to go back right away. She was scared that Danny was still there waiting for her.

"Jazz why don't you give me a tour of the house?"

* * *

"Over there is the kitchen where I like to get a mid-night snack." Sam smiled. She might take that offer up later. 

"And that's the important parts of the house. She looked at her watch.

"I think we have just enough time for a swim."

* * *

Sam didn't know why but she pulled her towel closer around her body as she headed to the pool. Jazz was already there. She raised an eyebrow at Sam's swimsuit. Sam decided that Jazz didn't need to say anything. She already felt her face grow pink. 

"Val made me buy it." Jazz simply shrugged. Sam was making Danny's job a whole lot harder. She stroked her arms backwards starting laps; before long she was drawn to the shallow end.

"So Sam, what has happen to you over the years?"

"I grew up." Sam dunked her head under for a few seconds letting the water rush over her body before continuing

"After Danny didn't contact me, I started to give up on ever seeing him again. Things started to go downhill after my dad died. My mother wanted to move away from the town, but I refused. She threatened to disown me. We exchanged words, and I haven't talked to her since, soon after I met Derek."

"Boyfriend?" Sam shook her head.

"No, he was like a brother to me." I stayed in contact with Tucker, but Danny… I lost connection with Danny. Soon Derek started to show attraction to me, but I"-

"Didn't return the feelings." Sam had a feeling that Jazz could see right through her, and knew why she didn't return the feelings.

"Could we drop the subject?"

"Fine." There was am awkward silence. Sam twirled her finger on the water to make ripples.

"So what about you? How did you get to live in here?" She asked quietly mentally kicking herself. They lived in a mansion, things must have gone well." Jazz's eyes half-lidded in regret.

"I'm afraid; you'll have to talk to Danny about that. I only got vague details on the invention since I was away at college."

"Great." Sam pouted. She didn't want to talk to Danny any time son. Jazz yawned and pulled her arms back in a stretch.

"I think it's time to hit the bed." She wrapped a towel around her light blue swimsuit.

"Are you staying?" Sam nodded.

"I'm going to do a few more laps before I go to bed."

"Sam, give Danny a chance to be friends with you. He really did miss you."

"I'll try Jazz, I'll try." Through a single head nod it was understood that none of this conversation would be told to Danny or anyone else. Am felt solitude once again. She dunked her head under the water. When she went back up for air someone was leaning in the doorway. A familiar someone; Danny in his swimsuit.

"Isn't it a little late for a swim?" Sam's automatic reaction was to cross her arms over her chest trying to hide the indecency of the swim suit.

"I could ask you the same question." She shot back eying his swimsuit. Was he stalking her or something? A chuckle escapes his lips.

"I always swim at night unless there is a ghost attack. It calms me." She noticed his eyes lingered over her. She should get out, what if someone saw them and got the wrong impression?

"I'll leave you to your swim."

"Come on Sammy, swim with me. He walked closer. It couldn't hurt; he was one of her best friends.

"I'll stay for ten minutes." Danny smiled making her knees grow weak. Sam stood in the corner, and watched as Danny did a cannonball into the water. She shook her head; Danny had still not changed one bit. Danny came up to breathe and then swam over to her.

"So what has happened over the five years?"

"Nothing I went to Amity Park University despite me mom trying to make me go to Yale. I keep in touch with Tucker, and then I met…never mind."

"Come on." She bit her lips.

"Not talking huh? I'll have to force it out of you." He dunked his head under. He reached out and started tickling her.

"Danny, no." He knew her ticklish spots, and he wasn't afraid to use it. She used her hands to hold his head below the water. Despite her efforts he came up to breath.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy." He locked his arms around her waist and tried to take her down with him. He dunked her under and the next thing she knew she was pinned against the tiles with Danny right up against her. Somewhere in between there her legs had locked behind him.

"Danny." Their eyes met. He leaned in slightly.

"We shouldn't." Why was he making this so hard?

"You're right." His hot breath made her lips tingle.

"We shouldn't…" He closed the gap between them; Sam found herself breathless. Danny took that opportunity to nimble at her lip. Sam ignored the voice deep down inside of her telling her that she shouldn't be doing this. Danny's hand ran along her spine. Sam found her hands running through his hair. She pulled away from him.

"I can't believe we- What about"- He was gone as soon as he came. Sam muttered something about Danny having stupid ghost powers wondering what the heck had happened.

* * *

Danny waited around the corner before becoming visible again. His dripping wet body soaking the floor beneath him. He shouldn't have done that, but he couldn't help it. He had missed her so much. He couldn't do that again…not yet anyway; not till his plan was in action. He had to follow his plan. He fled to his room to rest for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

**RGT- I still like that chapter. I don't have much to say about it. I'll update as soon as possible. If you have questions review or PM me. **

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 Something I never had

**Hey, yes another chapter. But unlike other chapters you probably begin to figure out what's going on...I was pushing the rating in the dream sequence, but I don't feel like I have gone over it. Enjoy.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom **

_**Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a diffrent ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had**  
_

* * *

Sam was glad that she was going out shopping. Not like she liked what they were shopping for, but it was a chance to get away from Danny. She had avoided him all week. Jazz and Val had had escorted her to the mall and other small shops in search of bride's maids dresses. A thought occurred to her.

"Shouldn't the bride be with us?"

"She is really busy." Jazz told her.

"Is she sure she wants me to pick the colors?" Val and Jazz exchanged looks.

"Of course."

"But she never met me."

"She trusts you."

"How is it that I haven't seen her, but everyone else has?"

"You have bad timing." Val pointed out before pulling her into a little French dress shop.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a purple bride's maid dress." She had settled on purple and silver as the colors. Silver was Danny's color. She figure that whoever she is had to except the fact that he was Danny Phantom sooner of later.

"What about this one?" Jazz asked. The dress itself was a lilac color with a laced V neck that draped to the floor.

"It's beautiful, but I wouldn't want to overshadow the bride. I mean it is her day."

"Trust me, you could never overshadow her." That confirmed it. The bride was beautiful, whey else would they say that. Sam looked from her dress to the corner that Jazz and Val had huddled into. Their dresses weren't as elegant. She started to wonder what was truly going on. Both Jazz and Val were hiding something from her. Whatever it was she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"I don't like lying to her."

"And you think I do?" Jazz hissed. This is all Danny's fault for not opening up to Sam in the first place. If only he wasn't so stubborn then we wouldn't be in this position right now. Val looked back at Sam who was currently staring at her dress.

"Do you think she knows?" She asked fearfully.

"Sam is smart." Jazz pointed out.

"But I don't think she fully understands what's happening here, and as far as I know Danny wants to keep it that way till the time is right."

* * *

Danny sat down in his comfortable chair in his study before hearing a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called out. The door opened and shut quickly. Tucker didn't know why he was acting like this; maybe it was the part of him that really wanted to tell Sam what was going on.

"How is the plan going?"

"I don't think she suspects a thing."

"What did you mean don't think. How could she possibly find out?" Danny's eyes fell to his desk.

"Danny, don't tell me…you"-

"I sort of lost control."

"Is that why Sam has been avoiding you?"

"She's been avoiding me on purpose?"

"What do you think?" Tucker said sarcastically.

"You have to be careful, if you're not she'll see right through your plan."

* * *

Five Days before the Wedding.

Sam grabbed the white sheets as she tossed and turned in bed. In her dream she saw Danny standing at the alter with his bride. This was the second time she had this dream since she was here. The first time the dream was different. The last dream there was pink everywhere which was a nightmare in itself. She saw herself once again sunning towards Danny.

"Don't do this."

"What are you doing?" Danny hissed like he had done before.

"Danny, you can't marry her."

"Why not, I love her."

"You can't because, I love you." She couldn't believe she would say that. The bride turned around at her confession. The bride had changed. Instead of being Paulina like last time, it was Valerie in the dress. The image suddenly disappeared. At least it was Val instead of Paulina. She was in a dark room, what happened to the wedding, and why was she in a wedding dress?

"I love you Sammy." A husky voice whispered in her ear. It made a shiver go down her spine. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't believe it.

"Danny?" She asked the darkness.

"Yes, Sammy." She felt her wedding gown slip to her feet.

"I don't understand." She felt him place a kiss on her collar bone.

"What is there to understand?" He answered wrapping his arms around her almost nude body.

* * *

Danny watched Sam toss and turn. His heart wrenched upon it. If only he knew what her nightmare was about. She was avoiding him; all he wanted to do was make everything right again

"Danny, don't." He heard her scream out. She was dreaming about him? As he watched her twist in pain he wished he knew why.

"Why?" She whispered. Perhaps his dark side was infesting her dreams. If that was the case, he would kill him. He was about to leave for the ghost zone when he saw Sam's mood suddenly change.

"Danny." She called out. He floated over her.

"Yes Sammy."

"I don't understand." Escaped her lips.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here." He pushed one hair strand out of her face which was risky. If she woke up and saw him, she would never trust him again.

"Sam, I need to go."

"No stay." She pleaded in her sleep. A couple of groans and moans escaped her lips, and Danny couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and kissed her forehead then turned invisible in fear that she might wake up.

"It's better this way. I can't control myself around you." He floated to the door.

"Goodnight Sammy." Her name just rolled off his tongue. It was the way it was meant to be. Sam snuggled into her pillow now relaxed.

"I love you Danny." Danny's mouth fell slightly agape then went back into a smile. He flew through the ceiling and back into his bed. Whether she had meant love you like a friend or not it made him feel warm inside. A happy feeling he hadn't felt in so long. He knew her feelings for him. She had confessed it to him without knowing; now it was only fair for him to keep his plan in action.

* * *

Jazz walked down the garden path waiting for the sun to rise further up into the sky. She felt a ghostly presence surrounding her.

"Do you always have to be nosy this early in the morning Danny?" Danny appeared next to her.

"Do you always have to be right?" He shot back with a grin.

"So what wakes you up before the sun, if I remember correctly you love to sleep in."

"I couldn't sleep." He confessed bowing his head.

"Sam troubles?" Jazz asked already knowing the answer. She thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like I hate it when you're right under his breath.

"I heard Sam shouting."

"Was anything wrong?"

"She was having nightmares about me." The older sister fell quiet.

"But then…" He debated whether to tell her about all the moans that Sam had made.

"Then she said that she loved me." Jazz's eyes lit up.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? She was sleeping."

"So, she didn't, and you- when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon." He promised.

"Danny, I think she is figuring it out." Danny cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"Danny, be careful."

"What is there to worry about?" He flew off leaving her behind.

"I'm afraid you'll break her heart in the process."

* * *

Tucker was surprised to hear a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Sam. Can we talk?" Tucker yelled back.

"Sure." The door opened and shut quickly.

"Tucker, I don't think I can stay here…" Tucker jumped off his bed.

"What did he do Sam?"

"Why does it always have to do with Danny?"

"Because you like him." A smirk was spread across his lips.

"I do not like him like that." She hissed.

"You of all people should know that." She chided.

"Or know when you're lying." She wanted to lash out against him. Here she was trying to be serious while he was off cracking jokes about her feelings.

"He kissed me." She said quietly.

"He did what?!" A wide spread of panic danced across his face, this was not good; not good at all. Danny wasn't supposed to make his move, not yet.

"Did you like it?"

"I shouldn't have."-

"But you did." Tucker finished for her.

"I don't want anymore awkwardness between Danny. It's only a couple of days till the wedding. Danny wouldn't miss little old me."

"You can't just leave."

"Do you know how hard this is, waiting for Danny to get married to another girl who he has not introduced to me or anything?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go."

"Sam, I can't- Just stay. The wedding is soon."

"I don't think I can do that. All these old feelings are resurfacing." She started to leave, Tucker started to get desperate.

"This is important to Danny; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sam stopped in her tracts. That was low. Her arms closed in across her font, her hands gripping her shoulders.

"I would rather have Danny mad at me for not coming to his wedding than for something awkward to happen and ruin my friendship with him forever."

"Sam, please reconsider."

"Tuck, I've done thinking about this. I've already made up my mind. I'm going home." Tucker saw that it was no use, so he did nothing as he watched her leave.

"The only thing I have left to do is go tell Danny…" She closed the door, and Tucker let out a sigh. He had tried his best.

"For both your sakes Sam, I hope that he convinces you to stay." He whispered under his breath. They were this close, and Sam might go off and ruin everything they had set up without realizing it. He desperately hoped that Danny had something to get him out of the hole he had dug for himself.

* * *

Sam didn't know how she managed to gather enough courage to face Danny that afternoon, but as soon as she reached the greenhouses she felt all of it flee her. She found him among the flowers, but mainly the lilac trees. Sam didn't even speak, but was in awe of the plants.

"You're here." His eyes met hers.

"I thought you were avoiding me." Why did he make her sound like the bad guy when he said it, but when she thought it sounded logical?

"Danny." She had a feeling that leaving would be harder than she thought.

"I can't stay Danny." His back was turned which made it easier. She didn't feel trapped by his blue eyes.

"I know."

"H-How." She stuttered.

"Tucker." Danny simply said. Sam's face drained of color.

"What else did he tell you?" Tucker knew better than to go around babbling her personal life around, especially to Danny. But then again, if Tucker wanted something bad enough he would do anything for it.

"Not much. Just that you wanted to leave. Was it something I did?" She couldn't tell him the truth, so she quickly made up a lie.

"No, it's just that I'm homesick…"

"Stop lying to me Sam." Sam suddenly found Danny turning around facing her.

"What's the real reason you want to go?" He invaded her personal space by his closeness. Sam tried to talk, but only found herself stuttering.

"Because I-I feel like things are becoming awkward between us." She had lost all skill to talk straight because of his closeness. Danny didn't seem to mind.

"Why do you say that?" Sam opened her mouth to say anything, but nothing came out. She thanked God when the door suddenly burst open. Danny jerked back as if he was almost afraid of her.

"Danny sweetie!" Maddie yelled.

"We're here for the wedding."

"Where's the lucky bride." Danny stood completely still. He saw Sam hold back a laugh. He didn't expect that they would show up yet. Things would be so much harder from now on.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter completed. So what did you think? I thought Danny was a little ooc in the last section, but other than that I liked it. I don't know when I'll update. I will put spoilers in my profile on Sunday, or maybe tomorrow...it all depends. So review please. **


	5. Chapter 5 Everything I'm Not

**One of my shorter chapters, but I think it is my favorite. This is a plot twist chapter as well as in two chapters. I am in awe of how many reviews and how many story alerts people have done for this story. So thank you. It is sad how this story is half done already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Don't Lie by Black Eyed Peas.**

She said I'm leaving  
Cos she can't take the pain  
It's hard to continue this love it ain't the same  
Can't forget the things that I've done inside her brain  
Too many lies committed too many games  
She feeling like a fool getting on the last train  
Trying to maintain but the feeling won't change

* * *

Sam watched as Danny's face grew pale. She didn't get it, didn't Danny expect his parents to show up for his wedding? Maddie's eyes lit up at the sight of Sam.

"Sam, is that really you?" She ran and embraced her. Sam took in the scent of vanilla that was surrounding Maddie. She noticed that her hair was starting to show signs of age. The color was as vibrant as it used to be. Jack on the other hand hadn't changed a bit. The man still towered over her.

"Give Uncle Jack a hug." His eyes twinkled as he held out his arms. When Sam pulled away from their shot embrace all his attention went to Danny.

"So Danny, where's the lucky lady?" Sam saw Danny's eyes went big.

"Out." He replied nervously. Sam was going to make a comment when Maddie turned her attention to her.

"So Sam, I take it you're staying for the wedding?" Before she could answer, Danny butted in.

"Of course she is."

"But I"- Sam started to say.

"Wonderful, we really need to catch up." Danny ignored the dirty looks she threw at him. Sam glanced back at Maddie and Jack. They looked so happy to see her.

"Danny sweetie, we're going to try and find Jazz." She grabbed Jack by his arm.

"I wonder if he has any fudge." They heard Jack mutter. When the door clicked shut, Sam turned to Danny.

"What did you do that for?" Do what Sammy?" He loved the way she looked when she was mad. She let out a frustrated scream. She hated how he could get under her skin; knowing what buttons to push even after all these years.

"Would you stop it? Stop pretending that I'm staying here for you. I'm staying for Maddie and Jack's sake." A smirk was hinted in his features. She clenched her teeth as well as her fists. What does he have to be smirking about? She stormed out infuriated. Danny smiled. He knew how to push her buttons still; he knew that she didn't mean a single word she said.

* * *

"Sam, slow down." She heard Val shout behind her. 

'You think she would get the hint.'

"Sam, you better stop right now, and tell me what's wrong." Sam stopped giving Val a chance to catch up.

"Nothing is wrong." Sam turned her head away from Val. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, we need to talk." She glanced around quickly making sure no one was around.

"Alone." Sam followed her willingly to her room where Val shut the door eager to get into the conversation.

"So what is happening between you and Danny?" Sam grew angry all of a sudden. This is what she wanted to talk about?

"Why do you say that anything is happening between us? Danny and I are just friends." Why did people think otherwise?

"Oh come on Sam, I know that you like him, everyone knows, why can't you just admit it."

'Not to you I won't.' Sam thought bitterly.

"Because Danny and I **ARE** just friends; don't you see, that's all that we ever can be. If any of "- She stopped herself. She was a few words short of blowing Danny's biggest secret.

"Besides, Danny has changed." Sam argued.

"And you still like him." Sam threw her arms up in the air.  
"He's rude, selfish, thinks that no matter what he does I should just fall at his feet, then are his smile, and eyes and…" She stopped herself receiving a smirk from Val. Her face paled.

"I have to go." She raced out of the room. Val crossed her arms. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Sam didn't know why she ran to the green house. Maybe it was just because of the plants, but she felt sage. It was deserted. She really wasn't surprised, no one who was visiting the house loved plants as much as her. Val wouldn't even think to look in here. She was surprised to find tears rolling down her cheek. She didn't know why; she didn't feel like crying. Her knees suddenly gave way. The room temperature dropped sending goose bumps across her arm. 

"Danny?" She asked the air.

"Sam, Sam, Sam." The voice said her name slowly allowing it to roll off her tongue. The ghost appeared right next to the rose bushes. She stood up. She couldn't act weak. If she did, Spectra would take advantage of it. Spectra picked a rose; it wilted at her touch. What was left only fell to the ground to be trampled on. Sam backed away from Spectra who sauntered slowly towards the Goth.

"Stop right there of I'll call Danny." Sam threatened, but Spectra continued to walk.

"Awe, but he won't listen to you, now will he?" She pulled Sam's jaw up with her hand making Sam look up into her face. Sam watched as her misery gave her enjoyment. She jerked her head out of the hand.

"What do you want?" She spat. Spectra laughed before sitting up on one of the tables.

"Can't a ghost get some spa treatment?" A wicked smile played her lips. Sam gritted her teeth.

"But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you."

"Or you can leave before Danny kicks you out."

"Changing the subject won't make things any different. You still have feelings for him, but he doesn't return them."

"Shut-up." She snapped.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Spectra's eyes sparkled.

"He found someone better, he left you behind, he moved on."

"That's not true." If Danny totally forgot about her, he wouldn't have invited her back.

"Why is it worth it to stay, he doesn't trust you, he doesn't need you, he doesn't love you." Sam tried to ignore her words, but they sank in just the same.

"Leave Sam." Spectra told her. Sam stood completely still. Out of no where Spectra screamed out in pain. Danny Phantom floated in front of Spectra.

"Get out." His hissed in a low voice. Spectra was terrified, but she couldn't let him know that.

"But Danny, Sam and I were having such a wonderful conversation."

"Don't you touch her."

"No, I think you have that covered." Danny backhanded her across the cheek. She fell to the ground.

"Get out." He growled. She disappeared in a blink of an eye. Danny's shoulders relaxed.

"Sam, whatever she said." He turned back to her, but she was gone. Danny was scared that Spectra had done more damage than he could repair.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Maddie clutched Jack's arm. 

"Almost as exciting as ghost." Jack yelled.

"Quiet do you want her to hear you?"

"I knew he would get married. He has the great looks of his father." Maddie kissed his cheek.

"He sure does." She kissed him again.

"You know what this means?" She asked. A smile grew on his face.

"Fudge." She hit him playfully.

"No, grandchildren." Jack's eyes lit up.

"Your right. I can babble to them about ghosts."

* * *

Sam huddled in her dark room. She had never seen Danny act like that before. Whatever Spectra said, it had made him mad. 

"_He doesn't return the feelings."_ Stupid Spectra. Sam had tried to get the ghost's words out of her head. Spectra had found her weakness; her feelings for Danny.

"_Leave Sam."_ Leaving would only solve the problem for a little while. She could only convince herself that Danny wasn't there for so long; after all that is how she got by the first time.

"_You still have feelings for him."_ She had tried to forget her feelings, but it had especial been hard since she arrived. Danny had been almost flirting with her if she dared to think it. Thoughts of kissing Danny filled her head. When she realized what she was doing; she scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking of Danny like that. He was getting married, but she couldn't help it.

"_He found someone better than you_." It must be true, but one thing bothered her, if she was so beautiful, wouldn't Danny show her off?

_"He moved on."_ If this was true, why would Danny kiss her? She would like to believe that a small part of Danny hadn't moved on, because she knew that she hadn't. After all these years, all her past boyfriends, she realized that they were just replacements for Danny. She knew there was always something missing, and now she knew what. Even Derek had been somewhat a replacement of Danny. She closed her eyes remembering how they had met. _She had gone out to party despite her parent's warnings. One guy was drunk and started suggesting that they have a little "fun." She refused. That made him mad. He grabbed her by the arm. She could even faintly remember the smell of alcohol in his breath._

"_Let her go." A voice said. A hand grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the drunken man's back._

"_I said let her go." Sam felt her wrist go free. Derek shove the guy into the crowd. He held out a hand._

"_I'm Derek." She shook it._

"_Sam."_

"_Can I call you Samantha.?"_

"_No, Sam. Just Sam."_

_End Flashback._

They had grown closer ever since that night. Maybe if Danny moved on, she should give Derek a chance.

"_Why is it worth it to stay? He doesn't trust you."_ She never thought the day would come where Danny would keep something from her.

"_He doesn't need you."_ Danny didn't really need her. He was a superhero after all. She would only get in the way of his ghost fights. If Danny was smart, he would let his bride know that life would never be the same.

"_He doesn't love you."_ She would stay for the wedding, but after that, she would go back home, forget all about Danny again, and maybe even give Derek a chance.

* * *

**RGT- Another chapter done, four more real chapters to go. I would like to thank dark angle for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. Only a couple more chapters left. I would like it if this story was on another C2, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if it wasn't. I'll try to hurry up this story. Review please.**

**-RGT-**


	6. Chapter 6 Forbidden Kiss

**One day late isn't so bad is it? I included a DS moment in here somewhere. After this chapter things are starting to wrap up... I am stunned at how many story alerts this story has. Thank you for everything. If any of you looked on my profile, I put spoilers there instead of in the chapter...so look for it on the weekend for updated spoilers. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP...I own Derek though.

* * *

**

She told him she'd rather fix her makeup  
Than try to fix what's going on  
But the problem keeps on calling  
Even with the cellphone gone  
She told him that she believes in living  
Bigger than she's living now  
But her world keeps spinning backwards  
And upsidedown

* * *

Sam pressed the play button on the stereo in the dance hall. She swung her body to the beat. She hadn't danced in years' since high school in fact when she had a dancing instructor. It was her mother's fault; she thought that Sam should dance like a lady would. The steps and the music were coming back to her again. She let the music take control releasing the stress of everything that was going on when she was here. She had called Derek a little while before she had came to the dance hall. The conversation wouldn't leave her mind.

"_Sam, is that you?" He sounded like he would never expect to hear her voice again._

"_How are things down there?"_

"_Great." She had lied, and yet she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she didn't want to admit that she was wrong in coming in the first place, seeing Danny again, and having these old feelings bubble up to the surface causing all this trouble._

"_If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling?" _

To be honest, she didn't know why. Maybe because he was the only one she trusted anymore. Tucker and Jazz could be trusted most of the time, but ever since she arrived they seemed to be keeping stuff from her. The music ceased all of a sudden. Sam spun around. There stood Danny the obvious culprit of making the music fade.

"You're really good, where did you learn?" She saw him just try to talk in the fact that she could dance.

"Since high school." She confessed embarrassed, but then she became angry.

"Why were you watching me? I'm not some girl who goes around dancing for"- Music filled the air again. Danny offered out his hand, clearly not affected by her screams.

"Let's see how you can do at partner dancing." Sam started at his hand like it was a creature from another world.

"I can't." Danny's eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"Can't or won't." Sam's lips went dry. Any pre-text she gave Danny would shoot right through it. His eyes twinkled.

"Dance with me."

"We shouldn't." She cursed mentally when her hand reached out to his.

"Why not?" Danny retorted as he brought her other hand up to his shoulder.

"Because"-

"I don't think she would mind." Danny smiled inwardly as his hand grabbed hers. Sam didn't look him in the eyes. If she did; her knees would give way. Their bodies danced gracefully aside from occasional times where Danny stepped on Sam's feet. He muttered sorry under his breath.

"I missed you Sam." His voice caught her totally by surprise.

"You don't mean that." Danny's body stopped for a second.

"How can you say that? Of course I did." The dance continued on.

"You never told me about what happened after you moved."

"I was miserable. I made a few friends, but they were nothing compared to you guys."

"Did they know"-

"No, I chose to keep it a secret. Then about a year and a half ago they made this invention, and the Guys in White bought it from them. Ever since then they work on inventions for them. They bought separate houses for both Jazz and I." There was silence before Danny took over the conversation.

"What about you?" The dance continued on. She knew she would have to tell him sooner of later.

"As soon as I hit eighteen I was out of the house, and got a house of my own. I went to Amity Park University despite my parent's warnings. I kept in touch with Tucker, and I tried to keep in touch with…" He voice faded. She didn't need to finish; he knew what she was going to say. She tried to stay in touch with him.

"I went to a couple parties." She saw his eyes narrows. He was mad.

"Where I met Derek." She had expected him to explode, but he remained silent. Danny had guess that he deserved it. He let her slip through his fingers once before.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Does it even matter?" Sam replied wistfully.

"Of course it matters Sam. He was a part of your life. Exactly how many boyfriends have you had?" Sam didn't look at him while the dance continued. If she told him the truth, he would get mad, if she said none he would give her pity; she didn't need nor want wither.

"Sam, look at me." His voice was much gentler tone. Sam turned her face to his.

"Like you haven't had any girlfriends ever since you moved. How stupid do you think I am? You're rich Danny. What kind of girl wouldn't want to live here? You could have any girl you want." The music became faster as it was reaching its climax. When the last sound rang through the room, Danny had Sam dipped down holding her there. He leaned down right next to her ear.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean that I want every girl. I'm not that shallow. You should know me better than that." He coaxed. He raised his mouth from her ear to hovering over her face. Sam glanced from his eyes to his mouth and back again. She was petrified; she knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't move. Danny gradually lowered his mouth on hers. The kiss started slow till Danny whirled her up from the position she was in, to up against the wall.

'I shouldn't be doing this.' Sam chided herself. It was three days before the wedding, and Danny was kissing her again. She knew it was wrong, but his lips felt so right. She moaned against his lips, and Danny took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth was wrestling for dominance. Danny pulled Sam closer to him. He was started to lose control. He knew it after his hand went under her shirt. When she felt Danny's hand she stopped cold. Her mind finally realized what she was doing. Anger flared up inside of her. She pushed him off of her. When she did, Danny must have realized it as well. Danny stood there awaiting his punishment. She should rip him to shreds for what he did, especially since she didn't know the whole story. Sam adjusted her shirt not looking at Danny.

"You are a jerk Daniel Fenton." Danny figured it was the best that she wasn't looking at him, but that was short lived. The glare of purple eyes burned through his skin. He deserved everything that she would say. He didn't even protest.

"You can't just go around three days before your wedding kissing me. Especially not like…that." She grew angry again, so he didn't see her real emotions.

"You are a jerk for messing with my emotions or feelings. You're getting married, and I refuse to be your-your thing that follows you around everywhere that falls all over you."

"Sam." Danny tried to intervene.

"No, I know what this is…" Danny's eyes widen with fear.

"You want to see if I still have feelings for you, but I don't!" By this time little streams were running down her cheeks. She couldn't stay in his presence any longer. She knew she would do something she would end up regretting. She ran off without looking back. Danny ran his hand through his hair. Clockwork was right, Sam was his obsession. The only question was, what was he going to do now?

* * *

Danny rustled in his seat. They had called lunch ten minutes ago, and Sam had still not come down. One of the maids stood in the doorway, before coming over and whispering in Danny's ear.

"She said she's not hungry." Jazz looked over at Danny. She knew something was wrong when he excused himself from the table. If she went too, her mom and dad would get suspicious. She didn't know if there was a ghost or not. Tucker and her exchanged glances. She found out he was just as worried as she was. It wasn't like Danny to run off during meals.

'For her sake, I hope he'll be alright.'

* * *

Danny went straight to Sam's room. He found that the door was locked.

"Go away." What she heard scared her.

"Sam, can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to **you** right now." Danny just rolled his eyes; for being older than him, Sam could be immature sometimes. He fazed through the door.

"We need to talk Sam." Sam rose from her bed.

"If you take one more step I'll activate the Ghost Alarm, then you have to explain how it went off."

"Just hear me out." Inside he was wondering, how the heck she knew about that?

"Why is it that every time we're alone together something happens?" Danny did not like where this conversation was going.

"Sam, I'm sorry about what happen in there, can we just forget it ever happened?"

"I can't just forget Danny, it really happened." Her eyes fell grim.

"All I want is you to forgive for what I did. It wasn't right. I'll do anything." All he wanted was for her not to be mad at him anymore, to go back to the old days, except better.

"Anything?" She asked in a hushed voice. Anything was a strong word. She could ask him to call off the wedding so she could figure this whole mess out. No, that wouldn't be fair to him, and she knew that.

"I want to invite a friend up here; Derek. He would stay for the wedding and then he would go home with me. It's not like you don't have enough room." Danny's heart fell.

"Of course." A ghost of a smile was brought upon her lips.

"We'll just file all our little kisses under fake-out make-out…" The hostility was gone from the room, but the tension and awkwardness still floated in the air around them.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said right before leaving. After he was sure she was gone, he punched the wall. Why didn't he just tell her? How hard could it be? Now this Derek guy was coming. Soon she would be gone, and he would loose his chance for good. She was so close to figuring it out herself. He didn't want her to figure it out, he wanted to tell her. "Danny, are you alright?"

"Fine." He answered. He exchanged glances from her to the empty hall.

"Val, can I talk to you for a second…"

"Sure, Danny."

* * *

There was a honk on a horn around an hour after sunset. That only meant one thing, Derek was here. Danny knew for a fact from Jazz that right after his conversation with her, she ran to call Derek. What was so special about him anyway? Sam had been excited the rest of the day, which made him happy, except the fact that she was happy that he was coming. Danny watched from above as Sam ran towards the guy as he stepped out of a limo that obviously never seen a house so big. He felt his heart twist in pain. He knew his eyes were green. That Derek dude was hugging her a little too tight for his taste. No one could touch Sam like that, no one but him. He lost her when he had moved. His fears were confirmed, he really didn't know Sammy all that well anymore...

* * *

**AN- Did I end it at a bad spot or what? I hoped that you liked it. Please review. It would be amazing if I could get this story close to 75 reviews. I would like to thank Tara and liverpoolangel for reviewing. Thanks for giving your emails too, so I could respond to you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Can't Move On

**I updated. I would like to say Happy Thanksgiving to Everyone. I'm speechless when it goes to how this story amazes me. If we keep up the reviews, I'll make it to 75 reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DP, just Derek. Or Swing Life away by Rise Against**

* * *

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

* * *

Sam tugged Derek's hand.

"You're room is this way." Her brisk walk turned into a run.

"Sam, slow down." Derek let out a soft laugh as he started to trip over his own feet. Her hand slipped out of his. She turned into the doorway. Derek scrambled up and followed her. He stopped in his tracts when he saw his room. There was a king size bed sitting in one of the corners along with a few chairs and a fire place.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked rolling around in his bed.

"This is amazing." His body turned towards her. So this was where she was staying. He really hadn't known how rich this Danny was. Sam's head was hanging off the mattress, and her eyes were on him.

"What are you thinking about?" He had that look on his face. His eyes were glossy, and his face was a mixture of concern and anger. Fear filled her body when she saw the way he looked at her. Something was going through his mind. He advanced through her.

"What are you doing?" He said nothing, but continued towards her. The next thing she knew he jumped on the bed running his fingers across her side. Sam yelled out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Derek, stop." She shouted, but he continued on. Sam's hands grabbed for his feet and began tickling.

"You're going to pay for that." He said in between laughing. He turned them so she was on bottom. He straddled her.

"Now you can't go anywhere." He ticked her sides as she squirmed underneath him. Tucker chose that moment to walk by the room. If Danny saw this, he would be mad; who knows what he would do. He walked past the room. As if he was cursed, Danny was walking towards the laughing room. Tucker stopped him.

"You don't want to go in there." Danny pushed aside his warning as he pushed Tucker aside. Danny froze in the doorway. What he saw made him feel sick. The burst of laughter echoed through his head as he watched Sam and Derek rolling around in one of his beds tickling each other. He tried to convince himself that if was a simple tickle fight, but for all he knew Derek could be using it as an excuse to touch Sam; his Sam. But for right now he couldn't do anything to stop them. His Sam was happy; happy without him. Sam found herself on top. She heard a noise and looked to the door to catch a depressed Danny walking away. Her breath got caught in her throat. She knew in her gut that she had hurt him, but she didn't know why. He had a bride, but regardless it hurt her to see him like that. Derek overtook her again. He sensed that she was in no mood for games any longer.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Derek, when we get back, do you want to go to the movies…you know like a date?" Derek couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yes, but what about"- She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Kiss me." Derek leaned down and nuzzled her cheek his nose.

"Are you sure?" He asked awaiting her answer. She simply nodded and his lips captured hers.

* * *

Spectra floated above the sleeping figure. She almost felt sorry for using her. In a blink of an eye, she overshadowed the girl. Only one thing that mattered was the wedding couldn't take place.

* * *

The morning came way too soon. The sunlight peeked through the window. Sam yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt something on her waist. She soon realized that it was Derek's hand. She must have been so tired that she fell asleep on his bed next to him. The first thing she cheeked was her clothing. If she had done something stupid last night…she felt relief flow through her body as all of her clothes were decently placed. She snuck out of bed and headed towards her room. She almost made it.

"Had a good sleep?" Just Jazz's voice sent chills down Sam's spine.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Care to explain then?"

"I didn't know how tired I was and I fell asleep on Derek's bed."

"You don't sound regretful."

"Why should I be? It's not like Danny doesn't have a girlfriend. Besides Derek and I are started to date once we go back in two days."

"What?" Jazz asked weakly hoping she had heard wrong.

"I asked him last night."

"Danny"-

"Won't find out. If he choices to keep his bride under wraps, I see nothing wrong with hiding Derek and my relationship."

"You should tell him Sam."

"Give me one good reason."

"It gives you a chance to be honest with Danny which is the first step to rebuilding your friendship."  
"Fine, I'll tell him ok? Where is he?"

"I think he said something about working on his dance skills." The dance hall, of course. Where they shared their most passionate kiss, she would have to tell him she was moving on; how ironic.

* * *

Danny wiped the beads of swear off his brow. There was a knock on the door before Valerie slipped in. A smile spread across his face.

"Val, I'm glad you're here. Look I did a lot of thinking and"-

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look after you have danced?" One of Danny's eyebrows rose.

"Val, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She answered.

"I did a lot of thinking and I'm just going to tell her."

"No, don't do that." Val hissed. Danny thought that he saw her eyes flash yellow for a second.

"Val, are you sure you're ok?"

"Perfect." She responded seeing that the door had opened with Sam's head peeking through before crashing her lips on his.

* * *

Sam felt her breath get caught in her throat. Now she knew the truth, Val was Danny's bride. How could she have missed that? Why else would he kiss her? When Danny broke the kiss; he seemed shocked that Sam was there.

"Sam." He took a step forward, but that's all he got. Sam didn't let him come closer or say anymore. She ran to whenever her feet took her.

* * *

Danny whipped around to Valerie.

"That was low, even for you." He knew that there was something wrong with Val, and when he felt her lips, he knew what. Her lips were cold instead of warm like a human's. She was being overshadowed. His gaze narrowed at Val who was checking her fingernails without a care in the world. Danny's hand rose to slap her.

"You wouldn't hurt your friend, not would you?" Danny's hand reached out and pulled Spectra's ghost bode out of Valerie's. Valerie's body dropped to the floor.

"Does is hurt Danny?"

"Shut-up." He growled.

"I was only saving you from heartbreak. You see, she's in love with Derek now."

"She can't be"- Spectra knew she hit a weak point.

"She was coming to tell you. Besides I was only doing what Valerie wanted."

"What do you mean?" Danny never took his pointed glare off her.

"This girl is practically a walking spa. She still has feelings for you. She was heartbroken when she found you were marring that wrench." Danny backhanded her to the ground.

"Don't you ever dare say that about her."

"But Danny, I'm telling g you the truth."

"Liar!" He shouted. Spectra appeared behind him and started circling him like a vulture would fly around its prey.

"Do you really think she'll accept you with open arms when she finds out the truth? That you lied to her? Be honest with yourself, you don't deserve her, your just a obsessive little freak, with freaky little powers? Why would she want to live constantly in danger with you when she could live a safe life with someone like Derek?" He shoved her to the ground.

"I'll kill you, and I swear it." Spectra laughed.

"I'm already dead." Her evil smile made Danny feel sick. He wondered if his parents' words were true, and you actually could tear a ghost apart molecule by molecule.

* * *

Derek heard a banging on his door. He opened it only to instantaneously embrace by Sam.

"What happened?" Even if there were no tears, he could tell something was wrong.

"He happened." She spat out.

"Who, Danny?"

"Yes, him." He pushed her back slightly.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a little talk with Danny."

"Derek, no." It was too late. He was gone. She collapsed on his bed. Tears that she held back earlier streamed down her pale cheeks. It was all over for Danny's and her friendship. If she knew Derek of Danny, they would get into a fight. Danny would find out about Derek and her, and then who knows what he would think of her. Dark clouds rolled in. There was a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder. She curled up into a ball. If there was something she was afraid of, it was storms. She lied there wondering why she felt so alone.

* * *

Danny's eyes turned green. His hands glowed. He wanted to hurt her so badly, she would never forget it. He started to change into Phantom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spectra smiled smugly.

"You wouldn't want Mrs. Grey to see you like that." She pointed to a stirring Valerie. Danny gritted his teeth saying in human form. There was a knock on the door. He glared at the door and then back to Spectra.

"Another time Danny. Another time." Danny cursed under his breath as she disappeared in a blink of an eye. The door swung open.

"Oh hi, Derek is it." He tried to some as polite as possible.

"You have some nerve." He yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why in the world would you want to hurt Sammy, just answer me that."

"How did I hurt her?" Danny asked confused.

"You broke her heart." Derek whispered softly. There was a flash of lighting that illuminated Danny's face.

"Derek, I think you and I need to have a talk.

* * *

The lightning flashed up in the sky, only to have thunder follow.

"I told you that you should have left."

"Go away." She told the ghost forgetting how dangerous she actually was.

"But at least you know who the Bride is."

"Yeah, an deadly ghost huntress that wants to kill him."

"That must be so hard for you."

"Why would it be?" She tried to hide her feelings as well as her fear, but nevertheless she felt herself grow even more miserable.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Danny date Valerie in his freshman year, talk about rekindling his first love."

"Oh, didn't you know, Valerie was the first girl Danny had any real feelings for. You were just considered one of the guys." She paused.

"That's not a problem is it?" Sam gritted her teeth. Her eyes switched from Spectra to the ghost alarm. It was her only chance. Her eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work this time." She dove for the alarm, and felt safe when the alarms started blaring.

* * *

"So…You're…and she is…" Danny chuckled as he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll take care of her. I love her so much." The alarm broke up whatever Derek was going to say.

"Derek do you trust me at all."

"I guess."

"Close your eyes." Danny ordered. Derek did just that. He heard noise and then he opened his eyes and Danny was gone.

* * *

"You're going to pay for that!" Spectra lunged at her. Sam held her hands above her head to try and protect her. The attack never came. Danny had knocked her off tract causing her to slide to the ground; Danny was there, and he was steaming mad.

"I told you to stay away from her." He yelled.

"You." She pointed towards him. Her form melted into just black, her true ghost form.

"You always have to go messing with my plans. Not anymore!" She fired an ecto blast at him, and while he was distracted, she grabbed him.

"Let's go for a flight shall we?" Her nails dug into his skin as she flew intangibly through the roof.

"You're going to pay for showing your face." He blasted, but missed her. She fired back causing Danny to fall back through the room landing on his back in Derek's room.

"Danny." She raced to help him, but Derek held her back.

"Derek let go." She fought free, and slide next to Danny. He morphed out of ghost form. Spectra floated down.

"You really thought you could beat me? I drained most of your power earlier." The door crashed in with Maddie and Jack carrying ghost fighting weapons and the Fenton Thermos.

"Stay away from our Danny!" Maddie aimed and fired the Thermos. Spectra screeched as the white light engulfed her dragging her to her fate. Sam pulled off Danny's shirt looking for wounds. She blushed after she saw that everyone was watching her. Maddie came to her side.

"I'll fix up his wounds. He was very brave to protect you like that." Maddie picked up his body carrying him out of the room. Sam remained on her knees watching both of them. Jack followed his wife out of the room. Derek put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, what just happened?"

"I can't explain it Derek. It's not my secret to tell."

"It's ok Sam, I understand everything. We need to take a break when we get back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? Sam, it is ok I'm not mad. You just need time. I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for."

"Derek"-

"Sam, I know. You're still in love with Danny."

* * *

**A.N.- How's that for an ending to the chapter? Two more chapters left. This story is winding to a close. I would like to thank Tara and :3 for reviewing. I would like to let them know that this does end with pretty happy ending. Reviews would be nice and give me inspiration for the next chapter. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. Sorry that Val was OOC, but it was because she was overshadowed.**

**-RGT-**


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

**Hey everyone. I guess two days late isn't so bad, but I am trying to update by tomorrow or Sunday. My shortest chapter with the biggest twist ever...you have been warned. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, this story, the fight scene, or Dirty Little Secret...but we knew that already.**

**Deadication: To ****Goshikku Seirei**** for being the 75th reviewer.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

* * *

Sam watched Danny sleep in one of the beds. Why did he get hurt so bad? Spectra said something about draining his power. What had happened? Did Spectra mention her? Her eyes widened; was the reason he seemed to be distracted was because of her? He was really mad when he saw that Spectra. She sighed.

"Danny, what are you keeping form me?" She was surprised when Danny stirred not yet awakened. He answered her, or at least she thought he did. He murmured things under his breath that she could not understand, and it vexed her.

* * *

Maddie smiled to herself as she watched Sam from the doorway. She had known that ever since she was little. She had known that ever since seventh and eighth grade that Sam liked Danny. She noticed that Danny began to show signs near the end of sophomore year. Now she was forced watching Sam suffer because of Danny wanting to keep it a secret or telling her. They had just gotten so close, and then they had moved. The move caused a gap to form in their friendship. She still felt bad, but it would only make them grow stronger. Things would change after this weekend, that's for sure.

"I know you're there." Sam's voice caught her off guard.

"What?"

"I know you're there, you don't have to stand in the back." Maddie guiltily walked forward; she knew that she had been caught. Sam's eyes didn't leave the sleeping man.

"He's alright isn't he?"

"He'll recover." The old women smiled.

"You worry about him."

"I've always had. I guess it's just instinct with all we've been through."

"All he needs is sleep right now." Maddie hugged Sam before leaving the room. She pushed aside some hair that was in his face. Because of their past, she didn't feel embarrassed when she pulled up Danny's shirt to get a look at his bruises. The purple blow spots were spread over his stomach. She gazed in awe of all the scars he had acquired over the years. She had fixed nearly if not all of his wounds, and yet she had not grown accustom to them yet.

"I'm sorry Danny, I hate seeing you get hurt because of me." She felt weak not being able to fight ghosts in the same way. Once the wedding was over she would never cause him ghost troubles again. She didn't need to be weighing him down, even if was a hero.

* * *

San felt weird as she sat on Val's bed after Val dragged her off in the afternoon. She was packing her suitcase to go home. Tomorrow was the wedding. She supposed that she should start packing too. She was happy for Val. She finally knew that Danny's crush hadn't faded away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"Congrats, when did he ask you?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Danny and you. Why didn't you tell me you were Danny's bride?" Val's laughter just made her fell stupider than before she had posed the question.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Sam." Val turned to her.

"I'm not Danny's bride." She felt her breathing stop.

"What?"

"You mean you thought that I"- She stopped herself when she realized that Sam in deed did think that.

"You did, didn't you?" Her voice suddenly became softer.

"Why wouldn't I? Why else would Danny kiss you?

"When did he do that?" Something was going on here, and she didn't like it being kept from here.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"You're not his bride?" It must have been Spectra.'

"Do you remember anything from early yesterday afternoon?"

"Sam, this isn't funny." Sam's face flushed.

"I have to talk to Danny."

* * *

Danny's eyes burst open. His breathing became rapid. He had dreamed about what Spectra said, except it all came true. It never occurred to him until then that he had never asked Spectra why she was so bent on keeping them apart. He stood up even if he wasn't supposed to. His bruises were healing again with the help of his ghostly healing powers. He finally felt all of his energy restored. Now he had an appointment with Spectra.

* * *

Sam felt panic hit her bloodstream when she reached where Danny was supposed to be, only to find that he wasn't there. The bed was a little messed up, but there were no other signs. Her face paled. What if a ghost came and he didn't have enough strength to fight them. She needed to find him…and fast.

* * *

Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos off one of the counters. He also used one of his parent's inventions that was used to question ghosts; not like they had used it on any, but he sure it worked. He emptied Spectra into the container.

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you better answer them."

"What is this?" Spectra motioned to the container that surrounded her.

"I'm the one questioning here!"

"What makes you think I'll answer your questions?"

"I'm glad you asked." A smug smirk appeared on his face as he felt no remorse for what he was going to do. His thumb pressed the trigger, and beams shot into her ghost body. She cried out in pain.

"First question, who sent you."

"I wasn't sent by anyone."

"Why do you want to destroy my relationship with Sam?" Spectra remained silent. Danny hit the button again, and she screamed out in pain. The shock stopped and she sat there.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Danny gritted his teeth and pressed the button again, but longer this time.

"I couldn't let you be happy." Her breaths became slower.

"None of us are happy." Danny typed certain keys, and watched as Spectra was sucked into the Thermo. Was he supposed to die unhappy?

"Danny, are you alright?" He heard a female voice ask.

"I'm fine Jazz."

"You don't seem fine." Jazz said continued.

"What if Sam says no, that we've grown too far apart. What if I can't protect her from ghosts and…" His voice faded not even daring to think about it. Jazz smiled. He was having pre-wedding jitters.

"She'll say yes. You haven't been scheming this for a year just she would say no. Relax everything will be alright." Her smile lifted into a smirk.

"Besides I think it's about time you told the bride." To Jazz's delight, Danny smiled and said,

"I think it is." Two minutes after Danny left, Sam ran into the room.

"Jazz, have you seen Danny?"

"He was looking for you." Sam nodded. So the game of cat and mouse had begun, but neither of them knew it yet.

* * *

Sam stormed into the room Danny was using to get ready. He turned, surprised at the sudden entrance. His mouth dropped open at the sight. She was truly beautiful as she stood there, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin, her raven locks perfectly coifed above her head.

"Hi?" he said tentatively.

"Danny, do you not trust me anymore?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course I do," he answered quickly.

She stared at him, her normally impassive face nervous. She was even biting her lip, if he noticed correctly.

"Than why," she spat,

"Don't you tell me anything anymore?" Danny made a move to protest, but she continued,

"I'm your beast friend! You've told me that, and I thought it was true. You're mine, or at least you were when you still trusted me!"

Danny made a sound both agreeing and disagreeing at once. Sam ignored him.

"Everyone else knows your secret. You must have told everyone else who you're going to marry is, but to me she's just a 'phantom bride'." Sam was beginning to yell,

"Were you afraid I was going to disapprove? Is that it, were you too afraid you couldn't go through with it if I didn't like her? Well, you know what, I still don't approve. For all I know, she could be some blond bimbo, and nothing you've said has convinced me otherwise! Because I know nothing anymore! I don't approve! And you know why? Because she shouldn't be there. I know whoever she is, she shouldn't be up there at that alter with you! I should! She can't love you as much as I do! It's not possible!"

Sam suddenly realized what she said.

"Crap," she muttered, turning to flee out the door,

As she was about to leave, Danny put a hand on her sleeve.

"Sammy," he said softly, stopping her in her tracks, "You're right."

Sam stared at Danny, tensed to flee when ever he let go of her arm.

"What?" she asked, attempting to bring back her monotone ad failing miserably.

"But then again, you're wrong," he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Danny, if you are trying to make sense, you are failing miserably," she tried to snap, but it came out weak. He could see her eyes widening as she struggled to hide the weakness in them.

"You're wrong, I do trust you, with my life and beyond," Danny clarified, "but you're right, about why I wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't have approved, before today."

Sam bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. After she had told him that, her greatest secret, he was still refusing her? It was cruel, too cruel for her kind and compassionate Danny.

"So are you going to tell me now, then?" she asked, keeping her voice admirably calm.

"I leave, and you stop thinking?" Danny exclaimed dramatically,

"The old Sammy would have figured it out by now."

"Sam," she snapped automatically. Danny grinned.

"The Sam I know-" She cut him off.

"Well, maybe I'm not the old Sam. Maybe she doesn't exist. I'm not her, anymore. The girl who fell in love with you began to die when you moved away, and the last vestiges of her were buried when you rejected her."

"Who ever said I rejected her?" Danny asked, trying to hide he grin that was growing. She scowled at him.

"You," she stated.

"No, I didn't," he demurred, "you did."

"No, I-" Danny cut off Sam's protest.

"You assumed I rejected you. I never did."

"What?" Sam asked, "If this is some kind of sick, pre-wedding, trying to take your nerves off the big day kind of joke. I will kill you. And you know I don't make idle threats."

"I told you, you were right, Sammy"-

"Sam."

"Sam. It should be you up there, up at the altar with me. It shouldn't be 'some blond bimbo'"

"Well, it's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

'You still don't get it, do you?" Danny asked incredulously, "And they say I'm clueless."

"What don't I get?" Sam spat. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a bride, yet," he explained as if to a five year old,

"All this was just a ploy to get you here, so I could see if you still loved me."

"Why?" Sam dead-panned,

"So you could make a fool out of me?"

"No," Danny replied,

"So I could do this." He bent down on one knee holding out a box. Sam knew what was going to happen next, but it still was breathtaking.

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson, will you marry me?" It was what she always wanted to hear, tears strolled down her face.

"No." She choked.

"What?" Fear invaded his body; she wasn't supposed to say no.

"I can't Danny."

* * *

**Did I tell you or what? Next chapter is the last. The ending isn't sad, I promise you, so don't stop reading. Thanks to Fairly Odd Phantom Fan , Tara, and somebody for reviewing. I would like to thank everyone for reviews and such. Expect the next update in a few days.**

**-RGT-**


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth Part 2

**I'm so sorry that I was so late on posting this. I have exams, but now they are all over. Can you guys rock more? I got more reviews to that last chapter than ever before. You guys are amazing.**

**Deadication: This chapter goes out to all the readers who wanted to kill me for leaving it at such a cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

No. Those words ran through his head. The pain was still there in the morning. The pain of rejection. After she gave her answer, she ran without any explanation. He was seated at the breakfast table right across from her. He couldn't really stand it. He didn't know where he went wrong. Was it because she was in love with Derek? He had always hoped that she would save a little piece of her heart for him. He didn't eat his food, all he could do was stare at it, he didn't get any sleep either. His whole mind was the violet eyed girl sitting across the table that broke his heart. She did more damage in one night than Spectra had done in years. Their eyes met across the table, but this time he couldn't read her expressions. It was a mix of hurt and pain. They continued to stare almost like it was a competition to who could look away first, and Sam won. 

"Danny." Jazz whispered through her teeth. She knew something was up, and whatever it was, she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Sam's eyes glanced down at her food. Last night was stuck in her head. She had dreams last night about Danny which were less than innocent. It was awkward to be in the same room as him. The room was silent, and everyone knew why. She couldn't stand it anymore. She excused herself and let the room, bit even then she felt Danny's eyes staring at her. She started to finish her packing. 

"You know, I thought you were braver than running from your problems."

"Don't even start there Tuck." Her fists clenched.

"He's the one who invited me here for a whole big scheme to make me forget that he abandoned me for five years."

"He brought you here because he loved you."

"If he loved me so much, then why did he put me through all this torture? Tricking a girl into getting married, how low can he get?

"He wasn't tricking anyone Sam."

"You knew about this, didn't you? You knew straight from the start. You know how I felt about it, and you let me come back here?"

"I helped Danny, because I didn't want to see you mope around and get hurt anymore."

"Well you did a good job Tuck." There was no more anger in her voice, but replacing it was sadness.

"Now I know why only fools' fall in love." Tucker stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sam." Derek's voice filled the room.

"Derek, Sam and I were talking."

"I need to talk to her." Tucker looked from the almost crying Sam to Derek.

"But"- He tried to protest before getting cut off by Sam.

"Tuck, please." He heard Sam pled. He nodded, and left the room. Derek wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Danny last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do." He whispered in her ear.

"Sam, he asked you last night, didn't he?" She said nothing, but nodded.

"I would assume that you wither said no, or something happened, now which is it?"

"You knew about it woo?" She asked. Great, they were all against her.

"Why did you do it Sam?"

"I would never be good enough for him."

"Any guy who thought that doesn't deserve you."

"He thought I was stupid enough to come here and be tortured, then accept a marriage proposal?"

"Sam." He reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"Derek, I need to go home."

"Alright." He said knowing it was futile to try and convince her otherwise.

"I'll get my things."

* * *

"How could I be so stupid?" Danny yelled bitterly. 

"Where did I go wrong?"

"Because you didn't look at her heart." A voice answered him. He winced. No one was supposed to hear that.

"You know, you're not helping mom."

"Yes, it is, you just don't like the way it is helping you. You don't want to admit that you're wrong."

"You're telling me it was wrong to love her?"

"I'm saying it was wrong to tell her like that. If you expect to toy with a girl's heart"-

"But…"- His voice faded looking for an excuse.

"She said she loved me."

"Then instead of making up a plan, why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't. I mean its Sam. She has everything and I"-

"Honey, no matter which girl it is, all she needs to hear is how you feel." Maddie watched Sam and Derek walking to the car.

"You better do it now before she walks out of your life."

"What are you"- His eyes lined up with hers.

"Where's no way I can get there in time."

"There is if you go ghost." Maddie said quietly. Danny's head turned around in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I've known for a while Danny. You don't have to hide your ghost side because of me."

"Mom."-

"We'll talk later. Go tell her." Danny nodded. He slipped out of sight, and flew through the window. He had to convince her to stay, it was his last chance.

A cold brisk wind swept across her skin as she walked to the car.

"What do you want Danny." She whispered.

"To talk." He simply answered.

"So talk."

"Alone." He added as he grabbed her hand. She looked at Derek who was waiting by the limo.

"Please." Even though he was invisible she felt him staring at her.

"Sam, are you coming?" She heard Derek yell.

"I forgot something, wait in the limo."

"Let's go to the side pf the house, so he doesn't think I'm insane." As soon as they rounded the corner, he changed back to a human again.

"Talk."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"You should be." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Can we start over?"

"Danny, isn't it a little late for that?" She tried to not show her weak spot.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"I have to go, Derek is waiting for me." She admitted it to herself, she was scared.

"Sam." Danny's desperate cry stopped her.

"Why did you say no? Because I did this for you."  
"Danny, I don't want to be tricked into getting married. That's sounds like something my parents would do!"  
"If you leave, I'll never bother you again."  
"Why would you do that?" She didn't want to loose her friendship with him over something like this.  
"Because you don't love me anymore." His intense eyes met hers.  
"If I get close to you, I don't know how much longer I can stay "just friends" Sam..."

"But what if"-

"I don't live in what if's Sam, all I want to know is yes or no."

"I can't Danny. Not in this way, this is all sudden. I don't want it to be like that."

"I understand." He said solemnly.

"But no matter what, I'll always love you." She kissed him on his cheek.

"I know, I think I've always known."

"I can't believe you're leaving."

"It's no different than when you left."

"I want you to keep this." He handed her a box.

"Don't open it till you're on the plane." He told her, and she simply nodded.

"Bye Danny." She didn't look back as he walked to the limo.

"Is everything alright?" Derek asked her worriedly.

"Yeah."

* * *

On the way to the airport, she watched Derek sleeping in the corner. Her fingers were feeling the box, wondering what was inside. She decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She tore open the box. Tears fell onto her cheek. Inside was the WES ring from his freshman year. It was just like him to be like that; to give her something that he was going to give another girl. It looked different from the angle she was holding it. It didn't look like WES, but instead it looked upside down. She flipped it so it was right-side up. A gasp managed to escape her throat. Instead of WES, engraved in the ring read loud and clear SAM. She looked to a sleeping Derek, surprised that he hadn't awakened. If she knew Danny, he making one last attempt to get her back…and right now, it was working.

* * *

The house was too quiet, he was sure that everyone had heard by now. Everyone was shocked to find out that his happy day, didn't turn out so happy. They all gave him pity looks, but he didn't need those. Sam said that she wouldn't want to get marry right then, she never said in the future. It was obvious that there were something there between them. He would like to think of it as love. He loved Sam; it made sense right? Whatever was there, he knew that Sam felt it too. He wasn't clueless to her feelings; she was scared, and to be perfectly honest. He was scared to. Scared that he didn't know how things would turn out. What if a ghost attacked and hurt her. What would their children be like? There were too many unanswered questions, but that's what he loved about it all. It was like the whole universe wanted them together, and he didn't know how long till both of them had to give in.

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelt and return"- Sam ignored the flight attendant. 

"Sam, are you ok?" Derek asked putting his hand on her arm. She had been in a state of silence ever since she left the car.

"I'm fine." He tried to ignore the fact that she laced her hand with his. He knew she wasn't fine. She was lying to his face, and he hated it. She always lied when it came to the subject of Danny.

"Sam, I want you to be happy again."

"I am happy." She reassured him, but was yet to be convinced.

"Sam, I know it's been a hard week for you, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want you to throw away your friendship away with Danny."

"Could we please not talk about that right now? I'm tired, and need to rest." Derek wanted to protest, but he kept quiet not wanting to upset his friend. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

A week had past. Derek causally walked up to Sam's door. He hadn't talked to her in a few days, and it worried him. Usually Sam got over things fast, but Danny struck her hard. The day it self was soggy and rainy. He had to fight his way through the storm to get to her house. Concern grew when she didn't answer the door. He let himself in wanting to get out of the rain that fell from the sky. One thing was for sure, Sam had changed ever since she had arrived home. She was gloomier along with skipping some of her classes just to stay home. He was worried that she was coming down with something. 

"Sam." Fear rolled over his skin when she didn't respond.

"Sam." He called again. Everything was in order, there was no dishes needing doing, and not a spot of dirt to be seen. There was a single note on the table. Sam wouldn't do anything stupid, would she? He picked up the note. It was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Derek,_

_I would like to say thank you for being my friend for these past years. You don't how much you mean to me. I wasn't kidnapped so you don't have to bring the police into this. I realized yesterday, that you were right about a lot of things, including Danny. I was scared to admit it before, but now there is something inside of me that still loves Danny. No matter what he did to me over this past week. These feelings for him started out as a crush in high school, but they grew into something more. If I realized one thing out of this, it was I have to listen to my heart. I know that doesn't sound like me, but it's true. I hope you can understand, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I might never go back to my house, but you are welcome to come to Florida any time you see fit. I'm sorry that I left on short notice, and didn't say goodbye. One wise person once told me that friends never say goodbye, it is see you next time. Once again, I hope you understand._

_Love, _

_Sam_

Derek dropped the letter. Surprisingly a smile came across his lips. His head turned to the harsh environment outside. It seemed so hopeless out there, but in here was full of hope.

"I understand Sam, I understand." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**A.N.- I tried to make the ending non-cliche as I could. I don't think I have ever ended a story like that before. In the next chapter I might do and aftermath kind of thing. I give this chance to all my readers. In the next chatper will be special notes and stuff. If you want to ask me a question, about my personal life or my writing, that is the only time, I will answer it.(Example: What's your favorite fruit...ex. or How did you decided to do this in your story...) You will also get a preview for my newest story coming out in 2007. If you have questions and or comments, please leave it in a review. I would like to thank chelsea,lynn138, and Fairly Odd Phantom Fan for reviewing. Thank you, it means so much to me. **


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue and Preview

**Here it is, on popular demand, an Epilogue, I'm sorry it is so short. It wouldn't be if I included the whole wedding. I would like to thank all of my readers/reviews. You guys brought this story farther than I ever imagined. This story is about half my other stories and it has the most author/story alerts of all my stories. It means so much to me**.

* * *

Danny smiled as he stood he never expected this day to come. The music began, oh how he loved the sound of that music.

_The rain fell down from the grey sky. Three days had passed. Danny stared out the window; he had wished that everything had gone differently. He had even asked Clockwork to turn back time, but he of coursed refused for an unknown reason. The rain reminded of him of her. She liked the rain; it represented a fresh start. He heard footsteps coming towards the study. He didn't feel like talking to Jazz about his problems. The footsteps stopped short of coming into the study. _

"_Go away Jazz." He said wistfully. The person didn't answer right away._

"_Jazz, I said"- His head turned and his words faded at the sight of a dripping wet Sam standing in the doorway._

* * *

Sam glanced down at her dress, it was white. There was nothing wrong this time, she was the bride. It was almost hard to believe, but this is what she wanted. She wanted this more than anything. She trusted Danny her life, and if he wanted to take this step, then she did too. They both had been waiting so long to show their affection for each other, and now it was a rush letting them out.

_Sam glanced at the ring just sitting on her dresser. It was impossible she knew, but it felt like it all the same. If he was going to give the ring to Valerie, why did it have her name in it? No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, the more she thought about him. She screamed in frustration as she fell back onto her bed. The image of Danny was engraved in her mind._

"_Why won't you go away?" She hissed to no one but herself. She knew the answer, but after so many years of denial it was hard to let the truth out._

"_I love him." Those words scared her more than any ghost ever could. The truth came out._

"_I need to go back."_

"Sam" The white dress twirled around with her. Jazz stood in the doorway.

"It's time." Those words struck fear into her heart. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"I guess it is."

* * *

Danny couldn't breathe when Sam came in sight with her wedding dress on. She was purely stunning. He felt Tucker nudge him.

"I told you it would all work out." But Danny didn't respond.

"_Sam" He asked. He wanted her so bad, maybe he was seeing things. She simply nodded._

"_You came back." He said as he embraced her. _

"_I had to."_

"_Does this mean?"_

"_Yes." She answered him smiling into his shoulder._

"_Sam." He pushed her away gently._

"_You know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to take that risk." She kissed his cheek tenderly. _

"_I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"_You made me the happiest man in the world." He spun her around._

"_Danny." She said quiet-like._

"_Yes, Sam."_

"_I love you." It felt good to let the truth out. _

* * *

The two stood at the alter. Danny took Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"It's not too late you know." A smile spread on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere Daniel James Fenton." Danny smiled and she smiled back.

"We are gathered here today to"- The two lovebirds let the words pass on by. For once in their life, things were going right. There was no need for a Phantom Bride anymore.

* * *

**Again, sorry it was so short. I was surprised that I only got two questions, but then again that probably means that you guys don't read the bottom of the chapters.**

**Fairly Odd Phantom Fan: where did you get the inspiration for this story?  
RGT- I actually found this story line on another board, I liked it, but it seemed to lack stuff. My sister suggested that I turn it into a DP story. So it dose mean sadly that I don't own the plot for this story. I think the story turned out alright.**

**Save Danny69- What's my favorite animal?  
RGT- Uhhh...probably the dolphin, but baby animals are cute too. I'm just a sea animal kind of person.**

**Previews: Ok, I couldn't decide on which one to do, so you guys will have to pick one, and sadly only one. For the summaries, look on my profile.**

**Riding Shadow:**

**Fate can be cruel to people...**

**"I didn't do it! I swear!" Danny yelled as the cops dragged him away.  
(Flash)**

**"Dad, where are you going?" The girl ran after him. He merely shook his head at the little girl.  
"I'm sorry Samantha."**

**Or bring people together...**

**"Who's this?" She pointed to the guy that was standing in their doorway on her ranch.  
"Why didn't I tell you Sammy?" Her eyes narrowed at the strange boy when a smirk was on her features.  
"This is Danny; he is going to be staying with us for awhile."**

**Two strangers bonded over time...**

**"I can't believe it's your last day here."  
"I know."  
"I'm going to miss you."**

**They ended up falling in love...**

**"Danny watched her as she threw the saddle over Shadow.  
"Are you coming?" She called over to him  
"Yeah." He fought his way out of a daze.**

**Now he has to make a choice...**

**"You could stay here..."**

**(Flash)**

**"Hey, I haven't heard from you since you went to that stupid horse ranch. So when are you coming back?"**

**To go back to everything he knows...**

**"I know you would come back to your senses." Tucker slapped his back.  
"It's good to have you back."  
"Yeah..."**

**Or to stay and leave everything he knows behind...**

**"You're leaving aren't you? You weren't even going to say good-bye."  
"Sam, don't be like that."  
"You know what just forget. You haven't changed at all."  
"Sam." He called out, but she kept walking towards the stables.**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart:**

**An evil plan unfolds...**

**The dark figure stood over the sleeping Danny.  
Now this won't hurt at all." He emptied the remains of the needle into Danny's body.**

**New emotions grow...**

**"I think I'm in love."  
"What?" Tucker asked.  
"I think I love Sam..."**

**His powers grow stronger...**

**"Isn't this cool, I have another power."  
"This is great." Tucker exclaimed.  
"Yeah, great." Danny overlooked Tucker, and stared at Sam. Why wasn't she happy about this?**

**He's loosing touch with his friends...**

**Danny's eyes narrowed at Sam.  
"You let the ghost get away!" His hand grabbed her arm shaking it wildly. She winced with the pain; his nails ripping into her flesh.  
"Danny, you're hurting me."  
"I'll find the ghost myself." He pushed her to the ground and flew off. Tucker ran over to help her. His face grew pale when he saw blood slowly trickling down her arm.**

**How long will it take before...**

**"I don't know you anymore." Danny's eyebrows knitted together. What was she talking about; he was the same old Danny that she knew ever since second grade.**

**(Flash)**

**"Sam." He took a step forward, and she took a step back.  
"Stay away from her." Tucker growled as he stood in front of her.**

**He looses control of himself...**

**The body lay at his feet, blood staining his hands.  
"Danny." Sam whispered in disbelief. Her head started to fog up with confusion. Danny was in front of her with blood covering his hands.**

**(Flash)**

**"Sam." Danny reached out to touch her cheek, but she pulled away.**

**"You hurt Tucker, you hurt me..."**

**(Flash)**

**"Kill her now." Vlad ordered. An ecto-blast formed in Danny's hand.  
"Danny, you can fight it."  
"Silence." Vlad screamed. Ocean met violet.  
"It's Vlad or your friend Danny." She screamed in pain when a blast that was fire from Vlad hit her.  
"What are you waiting for?" Vlad questioned.**

**"I'm sorry Sam..."**

**Breaking all the Rules-**

**One bet was made... **

**"Did I hear what I thought I did? I think what you said was bet."  
"You would be correct." Tucker smug smile grew larger.**

**It drove the two unlike people...**

**"Hello, my name is Danny." Danny leaned one hand up in front of the wall blocking her way. He flashed one of his heart-melting smiles. Something is wrong, and Danny started to realize that this would be harder than he thought.  
"Get out of my way." She hissed. Danny's smile faded as he looked back at all his friends watching.  
"Look princess, my friends are watching, so could you pretend to swoon a little." He matched her tone.  
"So you can save your face, no way." She started to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm; big mistake. The next thing he knew Sam had untwisted the cap of her water and splashed it into his face before continuing on her way.**

**She wanted to prove him wrong...**

**"Why has stalking me become one of your hobbies, weren't there enough clubs at school?"  
"Let's just say I saw you in a new light."  
"Well you're still in the same light, so stop stalking me!"**

**He was determined to be right...**

**"You know you look prettier when your hair is down."  
"What will it take for you to leave me alone?"  
"A date."  
"With you, forget it."  
"Are you scared princess?"  
"Scared of what?"  
"That you'll have a good time."**

**That is, until love got in the way...**

**"I actually had a good time tonight."  
"I told you I wasn't so bad." She turned to go inside, but he grabbed her hand. She turned back to him, only to be greeted by a pair of lips.**

**Then everything went downhill...**

**"He did what?"  
"You mean, he didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"All this was a bet. He had a bet that he could date any girl and make sure she got the title of Prom Queen. He doesn't feel anything for you." She was too shocked to say anything.  
"All I want you to do is reconsider going to Prom with me."**

* * *

**So tell me which story you want me to do...Thanks for reading Phantom Bride.**

**-RGT-**


End file.
